Mediocre
by musicgranz
Summary: All he wants is to move on from his ex, but why is he back to Yugi's life? Is it not enough to kill his heart once? Maybe and just maybe if I give him another chance, will it work out? Or will it fall flat like his career in writing?


Note: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and its' character and I don't get any profit from this story!

* * *

Yugi Mutou is proud of himself, he's unique. No one can ever confused him with someone else. For one, his hair is ... the one and only, no one can style their hair like his, no matter how many hair gel they sacrifice.

His tri-color hair, yes amethyst, black also gold bangs. Besides that, his hair shape is also unusual. Instead of falling down following the rule of gravity, his, however, is up. As in saying fuck you to the Gravity. One day, he decided to shape his hair to a star shape.

Don't ask why.

His eyes are also rare, like a gem in the dessert of Egypt. Wide like a kid, amethyst eyes filled with hope and dreams. That's why people always mistake him as five, and the extreme one, ten years younger than he is supposed to be.

He also hates to admit, but he's also short, shorter than average even.

His love for games, Ancient Egypt and literature are also insatiable and his personality also stands out in the crowd.

All in all, he's so unique that he's so unfathomable for the society. Not a lot of people can understand him and his antics.

But he is still proud of who he is, even his mother is proud of him, even though he's a mediocre writer. People would use him as an example of 'fail writer', but no.

People are a drama queen and overrated by the way.

He's a mediocre writer, thank you. He can't bring himself to say he's a good and highly skilled writer, no. He's humble for god sake.

So, mediocre writer works for him and also mediocre life, until he met someone. That should not even be mentions now.

His name should've been carved into his limestone as the cause of his death. His fucking sumptuous carmine and sometimes crimson eyes. His glorious mind and soul. His loving gesticulation to Yugi.

Those things killed his mediocre life and his adventurous life was born. In the midst of exhilarating adventure he forgot that everything will end, nothing lasts forever.

Yugi's phone rings pulling him away from his deep slumber. He groans, woken up by the ringtone of his phones or per se startling him and zaps him to the reality of his life.

His hand search for the phone on the messy bed and after several attempts he finally gets his phone on his hand and answers the calls.

"Hello?"

"I need you to look over the bookshop for today and tomorrow, I'm begging you. I'll buy you pizza for the whole week, hell even burgers from the Burger World as much as you want" the person on the other line immediately says in a rapid speed.

Yugi rolls his eyes and sighs.

"Good morning to you, too Ryou. How are you in this lovely morning?" He rubs his eyes trying to clear his head in the morning and sits on the edge of the bed and does some stretching to wakes his body up.

"Jesus, just give me your answer-"

"YES! Yes, I will take care of the bookshop. Just have fun with your fiancé" Yugi suddenly pulls his phone away from his ear to protect it from Ryou's squeal.

Yugi put his phone back on to his ear when he deems it's safe for his precious hearing organ, "I could kiss you right now" Ryou replies happily like a high school girl.

"Please, don't. I don't want to die on the hand of your fiancé. I rather die caused by other things"

"Yeah, well. He won't do that, don't worry. Shit gotta go. Bye!" and the call ends before Yugi can even say 'Have a nice weekend' maybe add the word 'asshole'.

Yugi grumbles and put his phone back to his nightstand and takes a really, really long warm bath to relaxes his body.

Until the meow reminds him that he doesn't live alone and it demands to be fed now or he will push the vase of from the island in the kitchen like always.

Post adventurous life leaves him at Domino City in Japan. Back where his grandpa used to live. But, instead of reliving the game shop, he now lives in an apartment above a vintage bookshop with a cat, annoying one and that. Yugi still loves it though.

Then again, Yugi doesn't think that it's qualified to be called an apartment. It only has one floor excluding the bookshop. The owner of the bookshop, Ryou Hasegawa, lives a block away with his fiancé, Bakura Hitaro.

Ryou is a very curious man, he saw from Yugi's laptop that he was looking for a place to live in a café nearby and he went full on rambling to Yugi about the place he lives now.

He doesn't mind, in fact, it feels like a dreaming living above the bookshop. He's so glad he took Ryou's offer without any doubt.

As time goes on, they both become close friend and Yugi will always glad to help him taking care of the bookshop, like for example right now.

He gets out of the bathroom and dressed in a simple black v-neck t-shirt and black leather pants and finished by black leather shoes.

Maybe a choker for his neck won't hurt.

Also leather bracelet, maybe?

A touch of eyeliner, too?

Fuck it.

He went to the kitchen followed by a cat with white fur decorated with black spots who hasn't stop meowing and almost ruins his concentration when he was drawing a line with his eyeliner. It's hard and need a lot of concentration, I can never understand how other people manage to make that sharp wing.

One thing that makes his cat special is he has tiny feet. How cute is that?

What is its name?

The cat's name is Kitty.

The cat got so used to being called Kitty when Yugi tried to call him with the name Fuhrer for a long time, it doesn't respond. So, it stuck with the name Kitty.

Kitty waits by his bowl and kept meowing. "Alright, Your Majesty. If you can wait just for a second" He takes out the cat food from the cabinet and pours some to the food bowl.

Not wasting any second Kitty immediately pounces the food.

"Not even a thank you for the human who buys you food. I feel so loved"

He takes out a bowl, a box of cereal and a carton of milk from the fridge and eats his own breakfast on the island while staring at his cat. He can never get over on how cute his cat is.

After he finishes his breakfast, Yugi descends to the bookshop and first thing he does is he pulls up the blind covering the bookshop windows and then he turns the sign from closed to open whilst unlocking the door.

He goes to the cashier and sits there, reading a book while waiting for a customer to comes in.

It's always a slow day for this vintage bookshop, too many young people attached to their gadget it makes him wonder what will happen in the future. Will the computers and AI take over the world and defeats humanity seeing right now they might as well be their slaves?

Before he starts reading the book in his hands, he goes to the computer and plays a music to be played in the bookshop. There are a lot of choices in the computer since Yugi starts to help Ryou taking care of the bookshop.

The playlist is filled with French Pop, Jazz, Classical, and a little bit of EDM here and there for when he has to cleans the shop.

La Javanaise by Serge Gainsbourg floods the silent bookshop and

Yugi breathes out in happiness while leaning back against the comfortable chair, this is the life Yugi dreams of.

Surrounded with endless words and the song that soothes his soul. It would be more perfect if there's a cup of espresso beside him, but his coffee beans straight from Italy hasn't arrive on his doorstep yet and so he still needs to wait, patiently.

How long has it been since the status has been updated to deliver? Yugi takes a peek of the calendar beside of the computer. Almost two weeks ago. No matter, he can waits longer, anything for the treasure.

Right now, he's enjoying his life at its' peak. Living his life to the fullest.

The bell chimes telling him that there's a potential customer.

"Welcome to the Vintage Bookshop" I said with cheerful voice and eyes never leaving my book

That's the bookshop name, tragic isn't?

Either Ryou is not a creative person or he's that kind of person that makes people cringe with their jokes. I really hope Ryou's the former one. From Yugi's observation so far, he's the former one.

The sound of footsteps from the customer is just right to accompany the song. Slow as he or she look around the small shop. He doesn't notice the sounds of the footsteps suddenly stops right in front of the cashier.

"Yugi?"

He is frozen in place, that voice is so familiar it's hurting his heart. He doesn't want to move and prove that his assumption is correct.

For once, he wants to be wrong.

Then again he is always thirst for answers. Curiosity kills the cat indeed.

He dares to look up from his book and oh, how he regrets it.

Out of the million things Yugi will encounter while living in here he sees the murder weapon that killed him.

He doesn't want to see to that carmine eyes again, ever. He swore on his mother's grave that he rather be killed by the hands of Bakura than seeing that carmine eyes.

Yet, here he is staring back at the carmine eyes. Right now, he feels like Serge Gainsbourg is singing to him with a pity voice. The song he used to love is now the song he despises so much.

Why are you here carmine eyes?

Do you want to treason and kill me again? Isn't once enough?

He should have tattooed 'All things will end' on his arm, so he will never forget. Should have followed his drunken instinct in Las Vegas. Another thing to add to the bucket list.

Makes a tattoo on his arm 'All things will end' in elegant cursive word.

* * *

This is the first time I write a story for this shipping, thank you for reading the first chapter!

All reviews are appreciated, so don't hesitate!

See you in the next chapter!


End file.
